


Eyes for You

by Softlight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Jealousy, for the prompt "I don't want you to go"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/pseuds/Softlight
Summary: “Neon?” Blake repeated.“Yeah.  Did I not mention that?”“You didn’t.”  Blake turned the page of her book.  “Did Neon finally ask you out, or did you ask her out and put her out of her misery?” she asked, voice casual.  Too casual.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	Eyes for You

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "I don't want you to go" on tumblr! Thanks to the anon who requested this. <3

Yang swiped some chapstick on her lips before grabbing her lipstick and frowning. “What do you think?” she asked, turning to Blake, who was laying on her bed and reading a book. “Juicy Peach or Bloody Raisin?” She held up the two tubes and waved them at her roommate from her desk.

“Juicy Peach,” Blake said, not looking up from her book. 

“You didn’t even look!”

“Yeah, because Bloody Raisin sounds gross.”

Yang snorted. “Fair enough,” she said, uncapping the lipstick and swiping it over her mouth. She pressed her lips together and rubbed, spreading the pink. “That was the right choice,” she said, staring at herself in the mirror and checking her makeup. “Bloody Raisin would have been way too dark. Neon is all about color.”

“Neon?” Blake repeated.

“Yeah. Did I not mention that?”

“You didn’t.” Blake turned the page of her book. “Did Neon finally ask you out, or did you ask her out and put her out of her misery?” she asked, voice casual. Too casual.

Something in Yang’s stomach twisted, but she ignored it. “It’s not a date,” she said calmly. “But yeah, Neon asked me out tonight.”

“So this is a date.”

“I don’t know,” she said, turning to face Blake, who still wasn’t looking up. “She said we might meet up with some friends of her later. Is that a date?” Her heart skipped a beat. She did not want this to be a date. Neon was nice, but she didn’t like her like that. Like the way she liked Blake. She swallowed hard.

“I don’t know,” Blake said. “Do you want it to be a date?”

“I haven’t been on a date in ages. Well, ever,” Yang said, dodging the question.

Blake finally looked up and closed her book as she raised a brow. “But do you want it to be a date?” she repeated. 

Yang’s insides twisted. “I mean, not really,” she admitted. “But it’ll be fun either way.” 

“Do you like her?” Blake asked. Her face was oddly still, and it made Yang feel off.

“She’s sweet,” Yang said. “I think it’ll be fun.”

“Yeah, but if it’s a date, she’s gonna think you’re into her,” Blake countered. 

Yang huffed a breath out. “We’re just friends, and it’s probably not even a date,” she said. “You’re overthinking this.” 

“Neon really likes you, Yang,” Blake said. “I think you’re under-thinking this.”

“So?” Yang asked with a shrug. “I don’t want to be stressing about whether it’s a date or not or if she likes me like that or if I even like her like that!”

“Do you like her like that?” Blake pressed.

“No!” She studied Blake. “What’s wrong?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“What?”

“You’re acting really weird,” Yang said. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Blake said. “I don’t know. I guess I just don’t really like Neon, I guess.” Her voice was still and hard. “She’s just kind of a lot, you know?” 

“She’s Neon,” Yang dismissed with a wave of her hand. “Hell, you’re the one that introduced me to her!”

“Yeah, I don’t know.” Blake wouldn’t meet her gaze. “I just didn’t think you were into her like that.”

“I’m not,” Yang said, trying to ignore the heat curling in her stomach. “I just thought it would be fun to go out tonight. Neon’s fun.”

“Yeah, she is,” Blake said, but there was bitterness in her voice that surprised Yang. 

Her brow furrowed. “Seriously, Blake, what’s wrong?” she asked. 

“Nothing’s wrong!” she replied, but there was an edge to her voice that made Yang blink in surprise. Blake sighed, running a hand through her hair. “It’s fine, Yang. Do whatever you want.” 

“I am,” she said, brow creasing. “But you seem to have a problem with that.” 

Blake loosed a breath and looked up at Yang, finally meeting her eyes. “I don’t,” she said. “I just don’t think you should be stringing Neon along like that.”

“I’m not stringing her along! It’s not even a date!” she said. “Seriously, Blake, what is your problem?”

“I don’t want you to go!” Blake blurted out.

Yang blinked. “What? Why?”

Blake sighed, rubbing her forehead. “I don’t know,” she said. “I just don’t want you to go.” Blake’s eyes ducked away, and Yang wished she could read her face. 

“Are you jealous?” she asked, incredulous. She wasn’t expecting Blake to nod. “You’re jealous? Of what?” Her voice rose at the end, and her brows furrowed in confusion.

“I don’t know!” Blake said. “I- You’re my best friend, Yang.”

“And you’re mine,” she replied, ignoring the way her heart twisted. “Neon isn’t going to replace you. It’s just- it’s not even a date! We’re just going out and grabbing dinner and then maybe going dancing with some of her friends! There’s nothing to be jealous of!” She softened her voice. “You’re my best friend, Blake. No one can replace you.” No one could ever replace Blake. She was _Blake_.

“Maybe I want to be more than friends,” Blake said. Yang froze as Blake’s face paled. “Wait, no, I’m sorry-”

“Seriously?” she asked. Her stomach dropped. “Do you- really?” Something like hope blossomed in her chest, and it took everything in her to not jump the gun. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Blake said. “You’re going on a date with Neon, and I shouldn’t have said that, and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Yang.”

“Why?” she asked. “Because, like I’ve been saying, this isn’t a date!” She spread her arms out. “And I don’t want it to be a date, because I like you!”

“What.” Blake’s face was pale and stricken. 

Yang nodded, her eyes wide. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’ve been like in love with you for the past three years.” Her stomach dropped, but she couldn’t, wouldn’t regret what she had said. She meant it. Three years of crushing on Blake had been torturous but all the best years of her life, because Blake was in her life. “I like you.”

“What?”

“Okay, you need to stop saying what and respond, because I’m kind of freaking out,” Yang said, shaking out her hands. She bit her lip. “I _like_ you, Blake. I like _you_. Not Neon.”

“I like you too,” Blake said, her voice cracking. “And I don’t want you to go tonight, because I like you so much, Yang, it scares me, and I hate being jealous, but I see the way Neon looks at you and it crushes me. I like you, so much, and I want to go on a date with you.” Blake’s throat bobbed. “I don’t want you to go on a date because I like you.”

Yang rose and walked towards Blake, sitting down on Blake’s bed. She grabbed her hands and smiled softly. “It’s not a date,” she repeated. “But I’m going to text her and cancel, because I think we need to talk, and we need to talk now.” She squeezed her hands. “I don’t want you to be jealous, Blake. You’re the only person I’ve had eyes on for years.” 

Blake’s eyes were soft and shining. “I don’t want to be jealous,” she said. “I’m not a jealous person, I’ve never been jealous before, and I don’t know how to handle it. I just want to be with you.” Blake squeezed her hands. 

“I want to be with you too,” she said, squeezing back. “I like you.” She brought her hand up to Blake’s face and cupped her cheek, reveling in the softness of her skin. “There’s no need to be jealous, because I only see you.”

Blake smiled and leaned into Yang’s touch. “I want to take you out,” Blake said. “I want to take you out on a date, and I want to be with you, Yang.” 

“That sounds good,” Yang said. She drew Blake into her arms and hugged her tight. “You’re my best friend, and I want this. I want you.”

“I want you too,” Blake said. “And I’m sorry for ruining your night.”

Yang snorted. “You didn’t ruin my night,” she said, holding Blake tight. “You made it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I've never written jealousy before, so it was a fun challenge. <3


End file.
